


Love you, hate, foolish

by neonkuro



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkuro/pseuds/neonkuro
Summary: Dahyun hates Momo. It's not news for anyone.But what if her hate towards her it's really something else instead?- Loosely based on Love Foolish's lyrics





	Love you, hate, foolish

**Author's Note:**

> ...happy bday to me. Lol. Enjoy.

People always talked about love at first sight, never mentioning that the other way around could very much happen.

Dahyun hated Momo. A lot. Well, that was not news to anyone, really.  
There wasn’t a particular reason, though. It was just visceral hate that kept going ever since she came to know her. She couldn’t rest her eyes on the japanese without cringing her face. She couldn’t stand to be in the same room as her. And she was pretty sure for Momo it was just the same.  
They kinda hated each other, everyone knew it.

Momo, the handsome and extremely talented dancer made in Japan. Dahyun, the gorgeous underground rapper who could set anything on fire with her rap. They could make a good duo if only they hadn’t decided to set themselves on deliberate hate.

Poor Sana tried to investigate the reasons behind this weird situation, being friends with both Momo and Dahyun, but to no avail. Dahyun would just spit on her face every time they had to meet. Nothing more than that.

“But what it is that you hate about her, more specifically?”

Sana tried to ask her on a weekly basis, after witnessing the usual exchanging of ugly stares between the two.

“Everything. Just everything.”  
Dahyun always replied, trying to avoid the topic as much as they could. Sana was really thinking of letting this go and just not doing anything about it, but they were her best friends, so she couldn’t. She’d keep asking.

* * *

Their group of nine usually went to some club to dance on saturday nights. Dahyun didn’t like to dance, though. And the fact that Momo was obviously the best at what she did and at capturing the attention of all the girls around made her avoid it even more.  
She’d sit near the bar counter drinking her cocktails, just watching her friends having fun from afar, trying desperately not to land her eyes on Momo. Once in a while a boy or a girl would come and try to flirt with her, but she seemingly never was in the right mood. Making out with someone random happened sometimes, but she did it just because she was riding on waves of intense, unmotivated frustration.

On those nights, she would punctually come back home with a sense of tension and uneasiness sticked to her skin, mixed to the dizziness from the alcohol. Dahyun always thought it was because the club’s highly sexual atmosphere that brought her to that, nothing else.

And one of those nights, while she was laying in bed, restless and upset, her hand slid between her legs, feeling a wetness she didn’t really want to feel. Her fingers ran slow and reluctant, caressing her clit, finally inserting themselves in a few minutes later.

Her fantasies were always fogged at first.

She thought of a girl. A generic girl, no one in particular, that was lovingly fingering her. Soft moans escaped her lips. That moment was for herself, and herself only, Dahyun thought. But she groaned in frustration when a certain someone showed up in her fantasy.

What the hell was Momo doing again in her mind? Dahyun hated her. So why, just why she was showing up in her fantasy?  
Ok, the girl was hot, but Dahyun was literally surrounded by hot girls. So why her?

Her fingers worked harder. In her fantasy Momo took the place of the nonexistent girl, teasing her, brushing a knee in between her legs.

'No. Just no. Please, no.', she thought.

Her last bit of rationality was trying to keep Momo out of her thoughts. Her other hand groping one of her breasts wasn’t helping at all.

“Get out…” She said, but there was no one to listen. Just herself and her mind, which liked to play tricks on her.

Minutes passed while her internal struggle went on. Dahyun was becoming feverish. Her sensations were reaching their peak. The fake Momo was kissing all over her body, sucking on her hardened nipples, caressing her skin while teasing her insides with two fingers and brushing her thumb on her bud. Dahyun’s head was spinning from that intensity. Her restraints loosened, she finally let her mind free of thinking about that damn Momo. But she became furious.

The last moans were high and full of both pleasure and rage. Dahyun came eventually, hit by the highest waves she had ever witnessed, losing her breath.

It took her a minutes to fully recover from that orgasm. When she recovered, the realization of what she just did made her boil with anger.

“Fuck you, Hirai Momo!” She yelled, feeling the horrible stickyness pooling between her legs.

_I won’t let this happen EVER again_, she thought.

* * *

A week passed and Dahyun didn’t dare touching herself again. She was terrified that Momo could invade her thoughts one more time. As much as she hated it, it was a possibility. So she didn’t dare.

It was saturday again, that meant going to the club with her friends again. Seeing Momo again.

“No. I can’t. Not after that.”

Buried under her sheets she called Sana, told her she couldn’t go out that night. But Sana didn’t fall for it.

“Why can’t you come? I want to see you!” Sana whined, making Dahyun sulk even more.

“I- I can’t. It’s complicated. Things happened. I can’t see M…” Dahyun bit hard her lip. She slapped herself for almost revealing the reason to her best friend. She needed a better excuse with Sana.

“You can’t see Momo? But you two always hated each other and went fine until now. What’s the difference?”

Sana totally caught her slipping. No point in lying now. Dahyun bumped her head on her pillow.

“It’s just… I don’t have the strenght to see her, that’s it.” She whispered, her lips quaking.

“Ahhh, I see. You don’t want to see her dancing with other girls tonight.”

“That’s n-”

“You know I am right, Dahyun. I know how you look at her when she dances. I can see the jealousy basically flare out of your nose.”

“Sana wha-”

“It’s not a bad thing liking someone, Dahyun. Just be honest. Be honest tonight. I’ll see you there.”

Sana hung up, leaving a shocked Dahyun breathing hard, her heart pounding loud into her chest.  
Her loving Momo? That was beyond stupid. How could she love someone she didn’t even want to look in the eyes? The fact she had a fantasy about her didn’t mean she was in love with her. She hated everything about her. She was just horny. Just horny.  
But why was she thinking of Momo’s soft-looking lips, now?

* * *

The loud dance music wasn’t enough to deafen Dahyun’s thoughts. She was in the club again, sat in her usual spot near the counter while her friends enjoyed the dance floor. Sana was finally hooking up with Tzuyu, Dahyun noticed. She knew between the two there have been little sparks for a long time, and based on how close those two were dancing at the moment she thought it was a matter of minutes before they ended up making out - or else - somewhere. Good for them.

She sipped her cold drink, trying to play it cool. Momo was obviously dancing on the dancefloor, the lights from the ceiling hitting her face. The darkness and the dim lights made her look really hot. Dahyun kept staring at her. The girl could keep dancing all night long and never really feel tired. It was a Momo-only superhuman ability. But since when she noticed all these details about the japanese? Dahyun just didn’t understand herself anymore.  
A lot of girls were swarming around her that night and Dahyun almost couldn’t see her. But every time their eyes connected Momo shot a smirk at her, like she always did. It annoyed the hell out of her.  
Her body felt so tense, Dahyun was nervous. She felt like having to do something, to wash away that smirk from Momo’s face. To get her out from that horniness hellhole.  
She shot up, leaving the empty glass on the bar counter, and rushed towards the dancefloor. Making her way through all the dancing people without being squashed has been hard, but she eventually found Momo, who was just about to kiss a girl.  
Fuming, she waited for them to turn around. Momo finally made eye contact with her and opened wide her eyes.

“Dahyun?” She yelled, the loud music making hard for her to make the other hear her. She slowly detached herself from the other girl, who looked at the both of them with a questioning expression. Dahyun took Momo’s hand.

“Sorry, she’s already taken. Find someone else, please.” She said, turning on her heels and bringing Momo along with her, out the huge mass of people and towards the bathrooms. Halfway through the corridor Momo freed herself of Dahyun’s grip.

“Care to explain to me what’s gotten into you, Kim Dahyun?” Momo asked, her angry expression making Dahyun feel extremely uncomfortable. “I was having fun. What does this m-”

“We- we need to talk, okay?!?” Dahyun involuntarily snapped, regretting it a second later. “Sorry. I’m too nervous. I’ll calm myself down… Please, follow me. I’ll steal just five minutes of your time.”

“Then okay.” Momo said, following her into the restroom, far from the hustle.

Dahyun leaned to the sink, trying to breathe deeply and slower the pace of her heartbeat. She had to find the strenght to look at Momo in the eyes. The japanese girl was curiously looking at her.

“Listen. I don’t really know what’s gotten into me recently. I’m supposed to hate you-”

“For no absolute reason. Yes, I already know that part.”

“Let me finish! And you’re supposed to hate me-”

“Never did, but whatever.”

“Ok so- wait...you never…?”

“Tell me what you have to tell first, questions later Kim Dahyun.”

“I-I was saying, that… recently I...thought about you a lot and…” Dahyun became more nervous than she’s ever been. She opened a faucet and splashed water on her steamy face.

“Goodbye make up…” Momo said, passing her a paper towel. Dahyun’s trembly hand took it and cleaned her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw her ridiculous red face and smothered make up and she kinda wanted to disappear from existence.  
She hid her face behind the now dirty towel and just decided to totally go for it.

“Listen, I think I love you. I don’t know how did I even come up with this but I look at you and then I see those chicks around you out there and I get freaking jealous!”  
Dahyun felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes. She felt like she was humiliating herself in front of Momo, the girl she so much hated and so much loved, and letting out all the bottled up emotions was draining her.

“I found out the truth just… Just today. You can laugh at me if you want. I thought I really hated you, but it turns out that...that…”

She felt Momo’s hand take her by the right wrist. Then she felt the other hand doing the same thing with the left wrist. Dahyun didn’t really get at first that Momo got close enough to pin her to the sink. She realized that a few seconds later.

“Dahyun, what you stupidly ended up calling hate, was it tension instead?” Momo asked, but it really seemed nothing like a question. It was much like a statement.

“T-tension?”

Their nose touched.

“I knew it from the start. I saw how you looked at me. You did nothing to hide anything. I figured out much earlier than you what was really going on between us. I just had to be patient and wait for you to wake up.”

Dahyun was in utter shock. She saw Momo lick her lips, her eyes hooded, and she had a split second to realize what was about to happen before it happened.

Momo kissed her hungrily. It seemed like Dahyun was a long awaited prize to her, a treasure finally found after a long journey. Dahyun’s head began to spin, the internal screaming couldn’t come out, so she just moaned into Momo’s mouth.

How the… she’s so good at kissing…

That was the only coherent thought she could form. She could only focus on Momo’s lips and roaming hands. Dahyun felt her body starting to heat up quickly, months of denial brought her on the verge of exploding. She was already melting between Momo’s arms.

“Listen, I’d take you here and now, but I don’t think us doing things in a public place it’s a really good idea.”

“My house. I can call a cab.”

“Hurry.”

* * *

Momo pushed Dahyun down on her couch, too eager to get things started, hovering the younger girl. Dahyun was already breathless.  
Their lips connected again. The two couldn’t seem to keep them apart for even two seconds. The cab ride has been a real hell, since they wanted so much to lay hands on each other but they couldn’t. The wait had Dahyun squirming, her lower body setting on fire. Now that they were free to do anything they wanted, the clothes had become only a burden, so Momo aimed to unbutton her shirt in between kisses. Dahyun helped by unzipping Momo’s jeans and pushing them down.  
Momo freed Dahyun of her shirt while leaving a trail of wet kisses on her jaw.

The discarded clothes were scattered on the floor one by one, until they were left in just bra and underwear. Looking at Dahyun milky skin, she just wanted to cover all her body with purple marks. She started by the chest.

“Dahyun, I literally want to eat you all up…” Momo whispered, sending Dahyun’s mind into a frenzy. The latter moaned when she felt Momo’s wet lips sucking on a weak spot.

“Seems like I already found one…”

She kept sucking until she earned a visible mark. Dahyun squirmed under her, her breath ragged, her hands gripping tight on Momo’s back.  
Momo kept slowly torturing her, leaving marks on her torso and upper breasts, until she unhook her bra and looked at her in the eyes, silently asking for permission. Dahyun slowly nodded.  
The bra was soon discarded on the floor along with the other clothes.

“Y-yours too.” Dahyun managed to say, her trembling hands unhooking Momo’s bra, that slid under her arms and met the same exact fate of the other. Between all the pent up tension, Momo smiled fondly at Dahyun, before biting her lower lip. They were already so exposed and vulnerable and it made them even more horny for each other.  
In an attempt of bravery Dahyun went to cup one of Momo’s breasts, brushing her thumb on her nipple. The gentle gesture made the older moan, arching her back and making her covered womanhood brush on Dahyun’s thigh.

“Like that, Dahyun… like that…”

Encouraged by that whisper, Dahyun cupped her other breast and massaged them at the same time. Momo liked it a lot.  
Somehow that reaction awakened something new in Dahyun. She sat up, with Momo still on her lap, and went to bite one of her earlobes, then she licked the spot right behind her hear. Momo’s sweet moan turned her on for good. She wanted to hear more.  
Lowering both her hands and head, Dahyun began sucking on her erected nipple, while her right hand caressed the muscled abdomen and reached her intimate parts. She tried to get her hand under Momo’s panties, but the older stopped her.

“No. You first.”

She regained her dominance, pinning down Dahyun’s wrists again. Momo returned her the favor licking her nipple and coating it in saliva, while caressing the other, giving the both of them the same attention. Dahyun nearly screamed when Momo bit the nipple, sending an extreme wave of pleasure down her body.

“Momo… Momo please… I can’t… I need…” Dahyun pleads, guiding her hand down, inside her panties.  
Momo pecked her on the lips.

“I got it. I’ll take good care of you.” Momo said, smiling softly. She kissed her way again down Dahyun’s body, feeling her muscles tense, every breath coming out shaking.

Her own warmth between her legs was becoming unbearable, but Dahyun came first. She almost laughed at her mental pun.  
Reaching her lower body, Momo hooked her fingers on Dahyun’s panties and pulled them down, revealing her wet womanhood. She propped Dahyun at spreading her legs. The girl blushed madly, embarassed, but she obliged, covering her eyes and biting her lower lip.  
Momo blew air lightly on her clit and Dahyun yelped.

“God, Momo, stop teasing me!” She said, making the older laugh.

“Okay, okay, I got it. Now relax and enjoy.

What Dahyun felt next was almost unbelievable.

Momo gave a cautious lick from down to up her slit, and Dahyun nearly screamed, feeling the soft organ stimulate her. Her senses were high and she started feeling dizzy. Momo gave it another lick, and another, and another, until Dahyun was moaning madly her name. Her hands were gripping hard Momo’s shoulders, her nails leaving painful marks. She was so sensitive that it didn’t take much to her to almost reach her peak.

“Momo I’m… I’m…” she barely whispered, her voice quaking, lots of shivers sending down her spine.

Momo abruptly stopped, making Dahyun whine.

“Hey… why did you…”

“I got an idea. Wait a sec.”

Momo got up and removed her own panties. The both of them were now fully naked.

When Momo lifted up Dahyun’s leg, she got what were her intentions.

“Oh god… Momo, do you really want to try that?”

“Yeah. Stay still.”

She positioned herself, making their clits touch. She adjusted to find a comfortable way to grind against Dahyun without one of them risking some bone.  
When she found it, she caressed Dahyun’s cheek.

“Are you ready?”

Dahyun nodded, totally hazed.

“I’m going…”

Momo started grinding, with some help on Dahyun’s side, and it didn’t take much for the both of them to nearly scream in pleasure. The friction was one of the best things they got to experience. It was worthy the physical effort it took.  
Dahyun thought until that moment that such things existed just in movies. Momo proved her wrong.

They kept up for a few minutes, until Dahyun felt the orgasm building up again and warned Momo.

“Momo..!”

“Shh… I'm here. I got you, Dahyun...”

In a matter of seconds Dahyun came all over their womanhoods, letting out the longest moan Momo ever heard. She collapsed on the soft pillows, breathing hard. Momo helped her ride the last waves, until she managed to calm herself. The orgasm’s afterglow made her even more beautiful, Momo thought, along with her messy hair and sweaty skin.

Dahyun got up. The first thing she did was hugging Momo thight, chuckling.

“I was such a fool. I can’t believe it, Momo. I got so worked up, thinking you hated me too… unconsciously I thought I couldn’t have you and that made me so frustrated. And it’s literally just my fault. ” She spilled all in a row. To shut her, Momo put her index on her lips

“Yeah, you’ve been a fool. But you know, seeing you trying so hard to hate me has been kinda fun.” Momo laughed, patting Dahyun on the head.

“You meanie. You don’t even know what happened to me last week, and THAT has been your fault!”

“What happened? Tell me, tell me!”

“E-eh? No… no, I can’t tell you.”

“Oh, come ooon…”

“Momo wait, wait don’t tou-STOP! DON’T TICKLE ME! I’ll tell you if you let me return the favour first!”

“You better spill the beans later, got it?”

* * *

The morning after, both Momo and Dahyun found something like twenty-seven calls from their friends, and a lot of worried messages along with them. Until they started making theories in the gc about them going missing and Sana suggested that maybe, just maybe, something happened. They all quieted after that.

“Dumbasses. Sana probably got it first and just laughed her ass off seeing the others going into panic.” Momo said, reading the messages with Dahyun cradled into her arms.

“You’re right.”

They exchanged a quick and loving peck on the lips.

“I love you, Momo. I’m sorry it took me a while to find out.”

“It’s fine. I like total dorks like you anyway. And yes, I love you too.”

A comfortable silence - full of small kisses - fell between them.

Until…

“Hey, you still didn’t tell me what happened last week.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this has been my first attempt at smut and idk how it turned out, so I hope you liked it. For complaints, insults, throwing cakes on my face or just let the balloons fly on my acc you can find me here: @neonkuro_ on twitter lol. Peace out


End file.
